The disclosure relates generally to computer implemented and automatic recommendation of terms (e.g., annotations) within a content sharing system.
The global and open nature of the Internet has aided the rapid growth of multimedia sharing systems. Some examples of such multimedia sharing systems including content sharing websites such as FLICKR® and YOUTUBE®. One of the basic functionalities of content sharing websites is to provide a user with the ability to annotate or “tag” content items with textual descriptions of the submitted media such as photos and videos. For example, a user may tag a picture of the Eiffel Tower with the annotations “Eiffel Tower,” “Paris” and “France.”
The use of annotations (i.e., tags) in content sharing sites allows users to search for a given content item using well known text searching techniques and algorithms. Additionally, they allow content items to be treated as textual data in a variety of useful ways, such as categorizing content items, linking associated content items to a given content item, etc. Unfortunately, not all users put as much effort into annotating their media accurately.